gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Herb David
Herb David (born April 12, 1931) is the American owner of the Herb David Guitar Studio in Ann Arbor, Michigan which opened on April 1962, and closed its doors in 2015. Over the years, Herb has worked on hundreds of instruments, including those of Eric Clapton, John Lennon, and Bob Seger.http://www.herbdavidguitarstudio.com/catalog/about_us.php Biography Herb David was born and raised on Chicago's southwest side, on Kedzie/Maxwell Street.http://www.herbdavidguitarstudio.com/catalog/about_herb.php At the age of nine, Herb David's interest in music took off after visiting his cousin who played the trumpet. During junior high and high school, he played in school bands and in a jazz combo. He eventually got into gymnastics which resulted in a gymnastic scholarship to Michigan State University. David was drafted into the Army during the Korean War. While serving, he played trumpet in the Army Band at Fort Gordon, Georgia. He transferred to Ft. Knox when the band was sent overseas. The Army discovered he had been a grad student doing research on topics of space exploration. He was then assigned to the Army Medical Research Lab as a research psychologist where he was allowed to live off post in Louisville, Kentucky. While there, he played trumpet and French horn with the Louisville Philharmonic (first chair), learned about the guitar and took guitar lessons. After the Army, David moved to Ann Arbor, MI, and went back to school to work on his PhD at the University of Michigan and Wayne State University. During this time, he took guitar lessons with Glendon Hilge who owned a guitar store and made guitars in the 1930s. His interests eventually transferred toward playing the lute. In his search for one, he met a shoemaker by the name of Sarkis (Sam) Varjabedian. Sarkis made musical instruments (primarily the oud and, later, the lute) and did marquetry in wood and pearl in the back of his shoe repair shop in Detroit, Michigan in the tradition of many hundreds of years passed down to him through his family. Sarkis shared his wealth of knowledge with Herb and taught him how to build and repair instruments. Herb David Guitar Studio David taught guitar out of his home. Realizing he needed a larger space to teach all of his students, he decided to rent a small room in the basement of what was a bookstore on South State Street. In April 1962, this small room became the first home of Herb David Guitar Studio. David left the research lab at Ford Hospital and pursued the Herb David Guitar Studio full-time. The Herb David Guitar Studio became a musical landmark in southeastern Michigan. The studio provided retail services for Fender, Martin, Taylor, Seagull, Vox and other brands, as well as repair services for all stringed instruments, electronics, as well as the warranty center for all instruments sold. It also provided one-on-one music lessons for many instruments. After more than 50 years in business Herb David retired and the Herb David Guitar Studio closed on March 30, 2013. Famous musicians whose instruments were repaired at the Herb David Guitar Studio * Ron Asheton * Julian Bream * Larry Coryell * Eric Clapton * Ani DiFranco * Bela Fleck * Jerry Garcia * Egberto Gismonti * John Paul Jones * Carole King * John Lennon * Lyle Lovett * Aimee Mann * Bill Monroe * Bob Seger * Simon Shaheen * Clarence White References Category:1931 births Category:Living people Category:American musical instrument makers Category:Michigan State University alumni Category:University of Michigan alumni